


Destiny

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Day 15, Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fate & Destiny, Fictober 2020, Multi, October Prompt Challenge, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: She tried to say something to her, but Mal used her magic to put Audrey in a trance. Like Maleficent did with her mother. The spinning wheel in the room was all the signal she needed.‘I'm really sorry.’ Mal repeated ‘As Queen of Auradon I must do everything to ensure that our reality is maintained. You would have done the same in my place.’And Audrey knew she would be doomed. She wasn't in love with any prince. Her heart belonged to a queen and her first mate.
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Harry Hook/Audrey Rose, Harry Hook/Audrey Rose/Uma, Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Audrey remembered the day she found out that like her mother she would fall asleep. She had hoped to have her father's destiny. Which was ironic. Audrey had grown up to be a princess, to dream of her prince. But her life had come across a sea witch and a pirate and suddenly being a princess wasn't enough.

Because it's hard to forget something like that.

Luckily it was sleeping and not _dying_. Really dying. Or not that dying with a poisoned apple that was eventually returned with a kiss. Just sleep.

Yes, Audrey had to be positive about that kind of thing.

Apparently for too long, she had lived her destiny as a princess and now the future was from fairy tales.

But the day Uma learned that each of them was destined to repeat their parents' fate, she had used her mother's caldron to see the future.

Harriet Hook would start a war against the descendants of the Darling brothers. CJ would follow his mother's fate. And that set Harry free. His future was uncertain.

Uma hadn’t suffered the same fate. Her future included a great fight to destroy a kingdom.

And Audrey would be asleep in a tower. A tower hidden from everyone. Waiting for a true love kiss.

Audrey remembered talking to Mal and she had sworn that she wasn't going to attack her, that it wasn't her intention. Remembering that awkward conversation had been fun. How do you ask your ex's current girlfriend if she plans to curse you? Awkwardly.

Audrey had always wanted a happy ending. And in the past, the idea of falling asleep and being awakened by the kiss of true love had sounded perfect. Besides, to follow her destiny would be to lose her friends. Ever since she had met Uma and Harry, she had feared the possible fate where she would be cut off from the present. What if she fell asleep and when she finally woke up they were no longer alive? Or Harry and Uma forget about her? What was she supposed to do? Start a life where her friends weren't there? The people she loved?

Even when Audrey fell in love with them, like a naive princess, she didn’t want to sleep for who knows how long and never see them again. 

Don't hear them laugh. 

Not debating for untold hours with Uma on different topics. 

Don't try to get common sense into Harry's head. 

No... be with them. 

…It hurt.

But fate was twisted and dangerous. Fate repeated itself even if it wasn’t what they wanted.

And fate attacked.

‘ _I'm sorry Audrey…’_ Mal woke her up one night.

In an unknown castle. 

In a place, Audrey didn't remember. 

She tried to say something to her, but Mal used her magic to put her in a trance. Like Maleficent did with her mother. The spinning wheel in the room was all the signal Audrey needed to know what would become of her. But Audrey struggled, but her body moved on its own, drawn by the sharp fate that awaited her.

‘ _I'm really sorry._ ’ Mal repeated ‘ _As Queen of Auradon I must do everything to ensure that our reality is maintained. You would have done the same in my place._ ’

Audrey wanted to yell at her that she would never force someone under a spell. That was, is, and will be Mal’s mark.

But Audrey couldn't do anything.

Her finger touched the spinning wheel. And everything turned to darkness. Not a pleasant dream. Not a passing break. But darkness. The world paused for a second that felt eternal and strange.

Until something soft touched her lips and she opened her eyes.

“Harry…?” Audrey whispered.

He looked older. A year or two. Not too much.

The pirate hugged her tightly.

The roar of a dragon made them part. But the scent of the sea also reached Audrey.

“What…?”

“Mal discovered that the magic that holds all the kingdoms together would disappear if we didn’t follow our stories. Each kingdom in different times, in different realities, would separate and they could never be united again.” Harry helped her sit up.

The ground trembled.

“So Mal decided to force us to take our role in our fairy tales.” Audrey understood and looked around “And Uma...?”

“Fighting Mal to earn time. Destroying a kingdom.” Harry stroked her face “How do you feel, beautiful?”

“How long did I sleep?”

“Almost three years... Mal hid you well.” Harry explained.

The ground trembled again. Audrey looked at him intrigued.

“A prince had to wake you up. Not a pirate.” He held up a small turquoise flask “And definitely no one was supposed to make you drink liquid true love in that kiss.”

Audrey took the vial with intrigue. One drop was still there. The scent of sea breeze, morning beach, coconut oil, and ice cream came to her senses. The scent she always associated with Uma.

“Liquid true love?” Audrey felt her cheeks heat up.

“True love doesn't always include two persons, beautiful. But it’s difficult to make a kiss with three people at the same time. Especially if one of them must fight the Queen of Auradon. So we improvise a bit.” Harry responded.

She touched her lips and caressed the roof of her mouth with her tongue.

“If we had known Mal would do this, Uma and I would have said something sooner...” Harry gave her his devastating smile “But you have to admit we did surprise you.”

Audrey laughed.

The roar of a dragon and Uma's laugh, gigantic and dangerous, made her stand up. Audrey ran to the window and understood Uma's fate. She was fighting, like her mother, to destroy a kingdom. Auradon. Uma was breaking the fairy tales by claiming Audrey by fighting Mal once more.

But Uma looked exhausted, still in her transformed form…

How long had she been fighting?

Audrey looked at Harry.

“I’m the daughter of Prince Phillip.” She looked around “I need-”

Harry turned his back to show her father's shield and sword. He looked at her over his shoulder.

“Your father's fate? As you wish, princess.”

Audrey laughed, taking the weapons her father once used to fight Maleficent. Now she would do the same. Like her father, she would fight to save her beloveds.

Audrey was ready to accept her fate. But not the one Mal had chosen for her.

“We are going to save our Queen,” Audrey ordered.

Harry laughed wickedly and nodded. He was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
